1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system, and more particularly to a cooling system including a first and a second cooling assembly.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various enclosures require cooling, especially those containing devices susceptible to elevated temperatures. For example, electrical equipment having this susceptibility and operating in an unventilated enclosure heats the inside of the enclosures. This heating, if allowed to raise the temperature in the enclosure to a high level, may adversely effect the equipment. Moreover, heating caused by increases in the ambient temperature surrounding the enclosure may also damage the equipment.
Known means for cooling equipment enclosures include refrigerating apparatus, vortex tubes, and similar devices. For any particular application, such a device must provide sufficient cooling for the highest possible heating condition. Consequently, for normal conditions the device has an unnecessarily large cooling capacity, introducing an unnecessary expense and inefficiency.
Using a device with a cooling capacity sufficient for normal conditions but lower than that required for maximum heating results in another disadvantage. It places equipment in the enclosure at risk. The device will not cool the enclosure sufficiently during maximum heating. Accordingly, if the temperature in the enclosure rises above a predetermined level, the equipment in the enclosure may break down.
The cooling system of the present invention avoids the disadvantages outlined above. It provides a first level of cooling for normal operating conditions of equipment in an enclosure. It also provides a second, higher level of cooling for unexpected increases in the ambient temperature of the air surrounding the enclosure or in the heat loading conditions in the enclosure. Finally, it produces efficient and effective cooling of an enclosure.